La Lance et l'Esprit
by Ahelya PvC et XY
Summary: Recueil d'OS sur la série The story of Ming Lan
1. Jour de pluie

Cette fic a été écrite dans le cadre de la nuit du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème « **Crépuscule** ». Le principe, on a une heure pour écrire sur un thème donné. Cet OS a été écrit en partie pendant la nuit puis j'y suis revenue plus tard. Que voulez-vous à partir d'un moment on a plus les yeux en face de trous et on écrit n'importe quoi…

.

* * *

**Jour de pluie**

_._

Sheng Ming Lan s'occupait des livres du compte du Manoir. De temps en temps, elle levait la tête pour observer Rongjie qui s'entraînait au _touhu_. Elle lui donnait de temps à autres des conseils et se levait même parfois pour l'aider à adopter une position qui lui permettrait de mieux tirer les flèches dans le pot qui se trouvait à quelques mètres d'elle. C'est ainsi que son époux les surprit. Gu Ting Ye avait son air des jours malicieux et un sourire étira ses lèvres à la vue de sa fille et de sa femme ensemble. Il s'approcha prestement d'elles tout en donnant ses propres conseils pour gagner. Sheng Ming Lan décida de laisser père et fille se débrouiller au _touhu_ pour retourner à ses livres de compte. Un long silence s'installa qui ne fut troubler que par les bruits du boulier et des flèches cognant contre un pot mais même ce dernier bruit finit par cesser. Sheng Ming Lan releva la tête. La pièce était déserte. Ses servantes et Rongjie avaient disparu et il ne restait…

« Tu ne sais toujours pas comment t'occuper de ton mari les jours de pluie. » lui glissa-t-il à l'oreille avant de l'embrasser dans le creux de son cou.

Un petit sourire étira ses lèvres mais il disparut bien vite et elle fronça les sourcils.

« La pluie a commencé après votre retour de la cour. » lui rappela-t-elle.

Il n'y avait donc rien eu à faire ou à prévoir. Pas de parapluie ou de carriole à lui envoyer pour éviter qu'il ne rentre trempé…

Gu Ting Ye se colla un peu plus contre son épouse, l'embrassa une nouvelle fois, puis jeta un rapide coup d'œil au livre de compte qui se trouvait devant elle.

« Mon épouse si vertueuse et diligente… » dit-il en se relevant.

Il avait une flèche à la main et il la lança. Sans surprise, elle atterrit dans le pot avec un petit claquement. Il s'éloigna pour s'emparer d'une nouvelle flèche. Elle garda les sourcils froncés.

« Mais vous venez de dire…

-Veux-tu jouer ? » l'interrompit-il.

Elle regarda son livre de compte puis le pot et les flèches. Pourquoi pas…

Elle se leva et le rejoignit.

« Nous n'avons pas d'oie à parier en revanche… » dit-elle en s'arrêtant à ses côtés.

Ce rappel de leur première et seule partie de _touhu_ le fit rire

« Même si nous en avions une, nous n'aurions pas pu parier. J'ai promis à ton frère sur l'honneur de ma mère de ne plus jamais joué au _touhu_ en pariant. »

Elle l'ignorait.

« Mais… »

Il l'observa pendant un long moment. Son visage. Sa gorge… Il releva la tête pour la regarder dans les yeux puis il leva le bras mais il ne la toucha pas. Il laissa les plumes de la flèche qu'il avait dans la main le faire. Sa joue… Son cou… Sa gorge… Son ventre… Son regard suivit le même chemin. Elle l'observa simplement au début puis elle finit aussi par lever le bras…

« Sais-tu que les bordels ont leur propre version du _touhu_… » dit-il avant qu'elle ne le touche à son tour.

Il avait cessé de bouger.

« Etiez-vous doué ?

-Qu'en penses-tu…

-Vous avez dit avoir appris à appliquer le rouge et le fard dans les bordels. Nous en savons les résultats. »

Il éclata de rire et se détourna pour envoyer la flèche qu'il avait à la main dans le pot. Un tir parfait. Il se tourna vers elle avec un air fier.

« Je ne perds jamais au _touhu_, affirma-t-il.

-Vous avez perdu contre moi. »

Un nouveau rire et il se colla à nouveau contre elle. Une main se posa sur sa joue tandis que son bras entourait sa taille. Les siennes allèrent se perdre dans le dos de son époux.

« C'est vrai, murmura-t-il, mais à ma décharge, je pensais avoir affaire à une jolie petite poupée. Personne ne m'avait prévenu que je faisais face à un rusé petit renard. »

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répliquer et préféra l'embrasser. Une seconde plus tard, tandis qu'elle retenait son souffle, sa bouche était contre son oreille.

« Tu as vérifié le sens du vent, murmura-t-il.

-Toi aussi.

-Pas comme ça. Tu savais que cette vague de vent allait arriver et tu t'es dépêché de tirer n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle sourit.

« Un général doit parfaitement connaitre le terrain avant d'attaquer. »

Un petit rire secoua ses épaules et il l'embrassa à nouveau, plus longuement cette fois, avant de s'éloigner et la prendre dans ses bras.

« Vous ne voulez plus jouer…

-Veux-tu ?

-Non. » répondit-elle sans hésiter.

La réponse eut l'air de le satisfaire. Il la transporta jusqu'à leur lit.

« Le soleil n'est pas encore couché… »

Elle ne le disait que pour la forme en vérité.

« Il pleut et j'ai une leçon à te donner. » lui répondt-il en s'allongeant à ses côtés.

_…_


	2. On dit dans la rue…

Cette fic a été écrite dans le cadre de la nuit du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème « **Deux** ». Le principe, on a une heure pour écrire sur un thème donné. Cet OS a été écrit en décaler de la nuit et en une heure.

Petite mise au point au niveau des noms : Zecheng = Sheng Changbai et Zhonghuai = Gu Ting Ye = marquis de Ningyuan.

_._

* * *

**On dit dans la rue…**

.

Sheng Changbai se demandait parfois ce que son ami, Gu Ting Ye, avait dû être dans sa vie antérieure car ceci pouvait sans doute expliquer sa capacité à s'introduire dans son bureau sans s'annoncer. Pourquoi aucun serviteur ne l'avait-il prévenu de son arrivée ?

« Zecheng, ta petite sœur est une femme cruelle et sans cœur. » geignit Gu Ting Ye.

Oh non. Pas encore !

Sheng Changbai regarda son ami qui était en train d'afficher une moue boudeuse. Que s'était-il donc encore passé ? Bien sûr, dans les rues de la ville, le bruit courrait toujours que le marquis de Ningyuan continuait de déserter la couche de sa femme, mais Sheng Changbai en savait plus que la rue. Son ami et sa sœur s'étaient réconciliés et il n'avait même pas eu besoin d'intervenir pour que la chose se produise cette fois.

En fait, la rue s'occupait vraiment trop de l'endroit où son ami passait ses nuits. La faut de la belle-mère de Zhonghuai sans aucun doute.

Sheng Changbai ouvrit la bouche.

« Pas de poème, ni de proverbe. » le prévint son ami.

Sheng Changbai ferma la bouche tandis que son ami commençait à se lancer dans un long monologue. Sheng Changbai l'écouta attentivement. La situation était différente de la dernière fois évidemment mais le fond de l'histoire et du problème restait le même…

Gu Ting Ye s'arrêta de parler et regarda Sheng Changbai. Il avait l'air de vouloir un commentaire maintenant.

« L'amour est une flamme sans fumée, toujours neuve, créative et joyeuse. »

Gu Ting Ye leva les yeux au ciel. Sheng Changbai sourit.

« Pourquoi n'es-tu pas en train de discuter de tout cela avec ma sixième petite sœur ?

-Tu sais pourquoi. »

Sheng Changbai préféra appeler un serviteur. Dans ces moments-là, l'alcool était sans doute la seule solution, mais le soir venu, bien après le départ de Gu Ting Ye, au moment d'aller se coucher, Sheng Changbai repensa à leur conversation et il leva les yeux au ciel.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? lui demanda son épouse.

-J'étais juste en train de me demander comment et pourquoi deux personnes aussi intelligentes peuvent se conduire d'une manière aussi stupide.

-Et par deux personnes, tu veux en fait dire ta sixième petite sœur et Gu Ting Ye... »

Comment avait-elle deviné ? Non, Sheng Changbai refusait d'y réfléchir et d'en parler. Il préférait aller se coucher.

Le lendemain, la rue disait toujours que le marquis de Ningyuan désertait encore et toujours le lit de sa femme mais quand Sheng Changbai vit Gu Ting Ye à la cour, son air heureux lui fit comprendre que la rue continuer de se tromper.

…

* * *

L'amour est une flamme sans fumée, toujours neuve, créative et joyeuse.

L'amour est une flamme sans fumée. La fumée est tout ce que nous connaissons si bien : la fumée de la jalousie, de la colère, de la dépendance, de l'attachement, des mots « personnel » ou « impersonnel ». Nous n'avons pas la flamme, mais nous connaissons si bien tout ce qui concerne la fumée.

Jiddu Krishnamurti (philosophe indien du vingtième siècle).


	3. Un seul estomac

Cette fic a été écrite dans le cadre de la nuit du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème « **Galette** ». Le principe, on a une heure pour écrire sur un thème donné. Cet OS a été écrit en décaler de la nuit et en une heure.

J'ai eu du mal à trouver un titre pour cet OS. J'ai eu une illumination en me rappelant cette phrase qu'on a plusieurs fois dans la série, à savoir que, un mari et sa femme sont un seul cœur et un seul corps. Puisque le véritable OTP de cette série, c'est sans doute Sheng Ming Lan/Gu Ting Ye/La bouffe (ouais, galette, çe me fait penser à bouffe, que voulez-vous…), le titre de cet OS est donc devenu : _Un seul estomac._

.

* * *

**Un seul estomac**

.

Une Maison était comme un organisme vivant. Elle avait des jambes et des bras mais aussi un esprit et des humeurs variables. N'importe quel serviteur le savait, qu'il soit bon ou mauvais. Une Maison avait un rythme qui lui était propre, celui de ses maîtres le plus souvent, et qui variait au grès de leurs humeurs et des évènements extérieurs. Un serviteur savait reconnaitre ce rythme. Il s'y conformait s'il était loyal. Il essayait de le perturber s'il ne l'était pas. Les serviteurs des Jardins Cheng l'avaient bien vu quand ils avaient commencé à servir le général Gu et sa femme, dame Sheng, peu après leur mariage. Les nouveaux mariés avaient créé le scandale dans la capitale en décidant de vivre séparément du reste de la famille du général mais quand on voyait les serviteurs que le manoir principal leur avait envoyé, on pouvait les comprendre. Ces derniers n'avaient pas eu de cesse de perturber la vie de tout le monde mais heureusement leur dame était intelligente. Bientôt, tous les gêneurs envoyés par l'autre Manoir les quittèrent et les jardins Cheng purent commencer à vivre à leur propre rythme, sans s'inquiéter de ce que l'autre Manoir faisait.

Une Maison avait un rythme et un bon serviteur savait très vite reconnaître quel était le meilleur indicateur de ce rythme. Le plus souvent, on surveillait attentivement la chambre que le maître du Manoir décidait d'occuper pour la nuit. Le maître avait-il dormi seul ? Avait-il eu de la compagnie ? Si oui, avait-il dormir avec sa femme ou l'une de ses concubines ? Et s'il était allé dormir chez l'une de ses concubines, laquelle ?

Ce n'était pas du tout l'indicateur que les serviteurs des jardins Cheng suivaient. De toute façon, le serviteur qui aurait décidé de surveillait l'endroit où le général dormait pour connaître son humeur aurait été bien en peine puisque le général passait toutes ses nuits avec son épouse. Une chose qui ne changerait sans doute pas au cours des années à venir. Les serviteurs des jardins Cheng l'avaient très vite compris. L'autre Manoir pouvait bien leur envoyer toutes les femmes qu'il voulait. Ils avaient tous vu la manière dont le général dévorait des yeux sa jeune épouse. Oh bien sûr, après que le général ait hérité du titre de son frère et soit devenu marquis de Ningyuan, l'autre Manoir avait réussi son coup et ils avaient dû ouvrir un nouveau pavillon pour la concubine qui venait d'arriver mais jamais, au grand jamais, le marquis ne s'approcha d'elle.

Les serviteurs des jardins Cheng disaient entre eux que l'autre Manoir devait être peuplés d'idiots. Il suffisait de passer quelques instants avec le marquis et sa femme pour se rendre compte qu'ils étaient l'un des couples les mieux assortis et les plus amoureux de la capitale.

Puisque le marquis passait tout son temps avec son épouse, les serviteurs avaient cherchés un autre indicateur à suivre pour connaître le rythme de leur Maison et ils l'avaient très rapidement trouvé. Cet indicateur, c'était, à la grande surprise de tous, la consommation de nourriture du marquis et de son épouse.

Bien sûr, tout le monde avait entendu les bruits qui avaient couru peu après le mariage entre le second fils de la Maison Gu et la sixième fille de la Maison Sheng. Pendant sa nuit de noce, le marquis, qui n'était alors que général, avait été vu dans les rues de la capitale en train de transporter de quoi manger jusqu'au manoir de sa famille. Personne n'avait vraiment voulu croire que c'était parce qu'il apportait à manger à sa jeune épouse mais il fallait bien se rendre à l'évidence, c'était bel et bien le cas. Les semaines suivantes, tel un vulgaire garçon de course, le général rapportait presque tous les jours un plat, un dessert, une simple petite douceur ou parfois même un repas entier, aux jardins Cheng pour sa femme.

C'était donc la nourriture qui devait être surveillée avec un soin tout particulier aux jardins Cheng. Les serviteurs observaient quels plats on demandait aux cuisines de préparer mais aussi quels étaient ceux que leur maître rapportait de l'extérieur. On faisait aussi attention aux plats que leur dame elle-même préparait souvent.

Et puis un jour, à la grande surprise de tous les serviteurs des jardins Cheng, il y avait eu une catastrophe. On avait rapporté en cuisine des plats qui n'avaient pas été touchés ou presque. Les jours qui suivirent cette anomalie furent bien tristes. Les serviteurs remarquèrent bien vite que le marquis ne rapportait plus rien de l'extérieur et leur dame ne cuisinaient plus guère par elle-même. Pire même encore ! Ils mangeaient séparément ! De plus, l'une comme l'autre ne touchait guère aux plats qu'on leur servait. Les jours passèrent. Rien ne changea. Les serviteurs des jardins Cheng commencèrent sérieusement à s'inquiéter. Ils avaient de bons maîtres et il était tellement évident que ceux-ci s'aimaient tendrement. Ils avaient dû avoir une dispute. Les serviteurs se mirent très vite à prier pour qu'elle ne soit que passagère…

Et puis, une nuit, Qian avait débarqué dans les cuisines et avait annoncé d'un ton triomphal que le marquis avait rapporté de quoi manger à leur dame. Tout le monde poussa un énorme soupir de soulagement puis fêta la nouvelle abondamment.

Les jours heureux furent de retour mais il y eut bientôt une plus grosse catastrophe. Des plats auxquels on avait à peine touché revinrent aux cuisines et le marquis cessa à nouveau de jouer les garçons de course. Leur dame ne cuisina guère par elle-même. La crise était même plus grave cette fois car les serviteurs des jardins Cheng se rendirent vite compte que le marquis avait déserté la chambre qu'il avait toujours partagé avec son épouse. Pour son bureau, ce qui était une bonne nouvelle. La concubine que l'autre Manoir leur avait imposée essaya bien sûr d'en profiter. Comme si une chose pareille était possible ! Leur marquis et leur dame ne faisaient qu'un de corps, de cœur et d'esprit. Tout le monde le savait bien !

Au moins, les tentatives de séduction de la concubine envoyée par l'autre Manoir les distrayaient en ces heures sombres…

Et puis, un soir, à leur grand plaisir et alors que les serviteurs des jardins Cheng avaient recommencé à prier mais avaient aussi commencé à discuter du meilleur moyen de rapprocher leur marquis et leur dame, le bruit courut que le marquis avait retrouvé la place qu'il n'aurait jamais dû quitter, c'est-à-dire le lit de leur dame. Les serviteurs des jardins Cheng auraient presque remercié l'impératrice douairière pour avoir ordonner de donner ces coups de canne à leur marquis. Ils n'auraient sans doute pas dû être aussi heureux. Leur maître avait offensé la mère de l'empereur et c'était mal mais en même temps, ils ne pouvaient que se réjouir, la situation dans leur Manoir était redevenue normale.

La chose n'avait pas duré. Ils auraient dû s'en douter. Encore une fois, leur marquis cessa de jouer les garçons de course et les habitudes alimentaires de leur dame changèrent. Mais il n'y avait eu aucun conflit cette fois. Leur marquis ne jouait plus les garçons de course parce qu'il était parti en mission pour l'empereur. Leur dame mangeait différemment parce que des cris et des pleurs d'enfants résonneraient bientôt entre les murs de leur manoir. Les serviteurs des jardins Cheng étaient tristes et heureux à la fois. Ils priaient maintenant pour le retour sain et sauf de leur marquis tout en prenant grand soin de sa dame.

_…_


	4. L'autre homme

Cette fic a été écrite dans le cadre de la nuit du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème « **Autre** ». Le principe, on a une heure pour écrire sur un thème donné.

Cet OS a été écrit en décalé de la nuit et en une heure.

Point nom ? A-t-on besoin d'un point nom ? Bon allez, au cas où… (Avec lien de parenté ?)

Zhonghuai = Gu Ting Ye = marquis de Ningyuan = famille par alliance de Qi Heng qui l'appelle donc mon oncle (deuxième oncle en fait exactement)

.

* * *

**L'autre homme**

_._

Souvent, dans le secret de son esprit, quand sa femme l'emmenait prier pour un enfant que Qi Heng ne voulait absolument pas ou quand ils mangeaient ensemble, il se mettait à imaginer une autre femme à ses côtés. C'était ce qui aurait dû être de tout façon.

S'il avait osé tenir tête plus tôt, plus vite, à sa mère… C'est avec elle qu'ils prieraient pour un enfant, un garçon, qui continuerait la lignée des ducs de Qi.

S'il n'avait pas décidé de participer à cette partie de polo, il n'aurait pas attiré l'attention de la princesse de Jiacheng.

S'il avait écouté son oncle, Gu Ting Ye, quand son père avait été enlevé, il aurait perdu nom, famille et fortune mais elle aurait été à ses côtés.

S' il n'avait pas abandonné…

Plus tard, après son deuxième mariage, alors même que sa nouvelle épouse était loin de ressembler à la premier, il continua d'imaginer une autre femme à sa place. C'était toujours ce qui aurait dû être.

Mais il s'était enfermé pour étudier. Il voulait toujours l'épouser bien sûr mais il ne voulait pas venir à sa famille ainsi. Il avait un nom et une fortune mais il voulait lui donner plus que ça.

Mais un autre homme l'avait précédé et il avait cru, vraiment cru, que malgré cette promesse de mariage, il pourrait obtenir sa main. Avant, plus tôt, son oncle, Gu Ting Ye, n'avait-il pas dit qu'il l'aiderait à échapper à sa promesse de mariage avec la princesse de Jiacheng ? S'il le lui demandait, il renoncerait sûrement à Sheng Minglan, non ?

« Ce n'est pas comme si tu devais absolument l'épouser…

-A quel point es-tu sûr que je ne le veux pas ? »

Ce fut une immense et terrible surprise. Il n'avait jamais soupçonné les sentiments de son oncle.

Et Gu Ting Ye avait épousé Sheng Minglan...

Mais elle ne pouvait pas aimer Gu Ting Ye de toute façon. Elle n'avait consentit à ce mariage que par devoir. Il en était certain.

Elle l'aimait, lui, Qi Heng ! Elle lui avait peut-être rendu la poupée mais elle n'avait pas pu oublier ce qui les liait. Elle était peut-être maintenant l'épouse d'un autre mais elle ne pouvait l'aimer comme elle l'avait aimé. Elle savait comment était Gu Ting Ye. Ses manières trop rudes et abruptes. Son ignorance totale et volontaire des convenances. Sa maîtresse et ses enfants. Elle ne pouvait aimer un homme comme ça !

Et même après l'avoir vu, lui avoir parler, il continua d'imaginer ce qui aurait dû être.

Il n'oublierait jamais.

Et puis il y avait eu ce feu aux jardins Cheng.

Et puis ils les avaient vu dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Et puis, il avait entendu, leur échange, ses pleurs et ses suppliques…

« Ils… Ils ont dit que tu étais blessé. J'ai cru que tu étais mort. Mon cœur s'est brisé.

-Je suis de retour... Je suis de retour… »

Peut-être que l'autre homme n'était pas celui qu'il pensait…

Peut-être que le temps était venu, non pas d'oublier, mais d'accepter qu'une page, depuis longtemps, s'était tournée…

_…_


	5. Geste

Cette fic a été inspirée par le thème « **Cou** » donné pendant la nuit d'écriture d'avril du FoF (ou Forum Francophone. Voir mes auteurs favoris sur mon profil). Le principe des nuits, on a une heure pour écrire sur un thème donné.

Cet OS n'a pas été écrit au cours de la nuit mais après plusieurs tentatives infructueuses de rédaction, il a bien été rédigé en une heure. Bon, ok, là aussi, je triche un peu. Le premier jet a été fait en moins d'une heure. La relecture et la reprise à l'ordi, j'ai pas regardé XD

.

* * *

**Geste**

_._

Mari et femme ne devaient faire qu'un de corps et d'esprit. C'était une chose qu'elle comprenait. C'était une chose qu'elle savait nécessaire à la bonne tenue d'une maison et à son calme. C'était une chose qu'elle avait compris dès sa tendre enfance, dans la maison de son père. Si mari et femme n'appliquaient pas ce précepte, il n'y avait aucune harmonie. Il n'y avait que peine, haine et colère. Elle le savait bien. Elle en avait été le témoin et la victime.

Ce n'était donc pas quelque chose qu'elle voulait voir dans sa propre maison et elle faisait de son mieux pour éviter que cela ne se produise mais…

Mais elle ne comprenait pas son mari.

Elle pensait pourtant bien le connaître. Elle l'avait rencontré quand elle était enfant et elle n'avait jamais oublié son aide. Elle avait continué d'entendre parler de lui puis l'avait vu souvent parce qu'il était le meilleur ami de l'aîné de ses frères. Elle était donc généralement capable de prédire ses réactions et elle pensait comprendre ses souhaits et ses désirs mais…

Il la touchait. Tout le temps. Pas seulement quand ils étaient seuls au creux de leur lit ou dans le secret de leur pavillon. Il la touchait en permanence.

C'était une main qui se posait sur son bras ou sur la sienne pour l'aider à franchir une porte, descendre quelques marches ou traverser un pont. C'était son épaule, à elle, qui effleurait le haut de son torse quand il était derrière elle, ou son bras quand il était à côté d'elle. C'était en fait n'importe quelle partie de leurs corps qui se frôlaient trop naturellement et trop souvent parce qu'il se tenait toujours tout proche d'elle, à une distance toujours beaucoup plus faible que ne le dictaient les convenances.

Elle avait rapidement appris à anticiper ces gestes-là. Elle bougeait sa main ou son bras et il s'en saisissait rapidement, parfois même sans avoir besoin de la regarder, comme s'il savait parfaitement qu'elle allait faire une chose pareille.

Petit à petit, mais plus vite qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé, cette présence constante dans son dos ou à ses côtés, cette main qui prenait son bras ou la sienne avaient cessé de la déranger.

Mais il y avait aussi ces autres gestes, ceux que tout le monde remarquait, ceux pour lesquels on les fixait lourdement comme si un impair venait d'être commis. C'était sans doute ces mêmes gestes et attentions qui faisaient dire à la capitale entière que le général Gu et sa femme était l'un des couples les plus amoureux de la ville. Ces gestes, il les faisait tout le temps chez eux et sans aucune retenue devant leurs serviteurs et sa fille. Ces gestes qu'il faisait toujours et partout dans leur maison qu'ils soient seuls ou non.

Il y avait les baisers soudains. Sur sa main. Son cou. Sa joue. Ses lèvres. Abruptes. Toujours courts. Généralement pendant qu'elle faisait les comptes de leur maison ou toutes autres activités qu'elle considérait des plus importantes. Il y avait les baisers qui étaient plus doux, plus longs et plus tendres. Il y avait ses bras qui l'entouraient soudain sans aucune raison. Parce qu'il avait envie, disait-il parfois avec un haussement d'épaule. Parce qu'il voulait qu'elle cesse de travailler et qu'elle s'occupe de lui, disait-il aussi d'un petit ton plaintif.

Elle ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi il la touchait tout le temps comme ça mais elle ne lui avait pas demandé non plus d'arrêter de le faire. Elle le touchait elle aussi après tout, moins sans aucun doute, mais elle le touchait également.

Elle l'aidait à s'habiller et à se déshabiller, par exemple, et quand elle trouvait parfois quelques tâches de sang sur ses vêtements, elle se précipitait vers lui en écartant fébrilement ce qu'il restait de ses vêtements pour chercher la blessure qu'il devait avoir reçu.

Ce sang n'était pas le sien le plus souvent mais celui d'un de ses soldats qui s'était blessé en manœuvre ou à l'entraînement.

Elle le touchait. Moins que lui et différemment. Ces gestes à elle avaient toujours ou presque un objectif. L'aider à s'habiller et à se déshabiller... Vérifier qu'il n'était pas blessé… Le consoler… Lui montrer qu'elle était là, avec lui. Mari et femme. Un de corps et d'esprit.

…

* * *

Et j'ai presque pas perdu le thème dans l'affaire hein ?


End file.
